Bloons Super Monkey 3
Bloons Super Monkey 3 is a sequel to Bloons Super Monkey 2, released in June 2018 on the Ninja Kiwi website, and on iOS a year later. Story Super Monkey had mysteriously disappeared shortly prior to the events of the game after a mission to the Mountain of the Sun. His successor, Super Monkey Junior, teams up with a scientist named Tackgirl in order to find his whereabouts. After completing Seaspray Glide, Super Monkey Junior finds Storm Monkey, Super Monkey's best friend, who had been petrified by a magic hex. Storm Monkey is brought back to Tackgirl's lab and revived, explaining how he was turned to stone before introducing SM Junior to Assists. Once he makes it through Super-Heat Clouds, SM Junior finds the Mountain of the Sun, only to discover that his predecessor is nowhere to be seen. After finding a torn cape and giving it to Tackgirl for analysis, he discovers that Super Monkey had been drawn into the Bloon Dimension by a powerful blimp called the Shadow King. When the Shadow King is defeated, Super Monkey Junior finds his predecessor, and the two fly back to Tackgirl's lab. As it turns out, Super Monkey had discovered the Mountain of the Sun's hidden temple, in which lies a petrifying spell that effects both the witness and the one they trust most, and plans to take measures to make sure no one comes across the hex. Attack Types The upgrade path for each kind of weapon is more complex than in previous titles. After the fourth upgrade in each path, the path splits in two. However, purchasing from one of the branches does not prevent the player from buying upgrades from the other path. The player can equip two Arm weapons, one Core weapons and one Assist. It should be noted, however, that Assists are unavailable until Storm Monkey is rescued. Attack Types are purchased using Red Blops. Arm Dart Arm dart attacks consist of shooting a stream of fast-moving darts straight ahead. Darts are good against Rubber Bloons, but weak against Lead Bloons. Boomerang Arm boomerang attacks consist of throwing boomerangs which return to the monkey after some distance. Boomerangs are good against Ceramic Bloons, but weak against shields. Missile Arm missile attacks shoot missiles which explode on impact. Missiles are good against Lead Bloons, but weak against Black Bloons. Magic Arm magic attacks shoot purple fireballs which pierce several Bloons. Magic is good against Glass Bloons, but weak against Ceramic Bloons. Energy Arm energy weapons release energy whips that deal high close-range damage. Energy is good against shields, but weak against Glass Bloons. Ice Arm ice weapons shoot snowballs at a fast speed. Ice is good against Black Bloons, but weak against White Bloons. Storm Arm storm weapons cause chain lightning damage at close range. Storm attacks are good against White Bloons, but weak against Rubber Bloons. Glue Arm glue attacks consist of shooting glue droplets that slow Bloons on impact. Glue has no strengths or weaknesses. Core Dart Core dart weapons shoot a ring of darts at close range. Darts are good against Rubber Bloons, but weak against Lead Bloons. Boomerang Core boomerang weapons have two boomerangs orbit the monkey. Boomerangs are good against Ceramic Bloons, but weak against Shields. Missile Core missile weapons shoot lock-on missiles straight ahead. Missiles are good against Lead Bloons, but weak against Black Bloons. Magic Core magic weapons cause radial damage at close range. Magic is good against Glass Bloons, but weak against Ceramic Bloons. Energy Core energy weapons shoot powerful laser beams straight ahead. Energy is good against shields, but weak against Glass Bloons. Ice Core ice weapons create a blizzard around the monkey to damage Bloons. Ice is good against Black Bloons, but weak against White Bloons. Storm Core storm weapons shoot whirlwinds forward at varying angles. Storm weapons are good against White Bloons, but weak against Rubber Bloons. Glue Core glue weapons shoot homing glue globs which slowly pursue Bloons, causing slowing after impact. Glue has no strengths or weaknesses. Assist Dart Assist dart weapons have a biplane fly behind Super Monkey Junior while shooting streams of darts, which aim left and right according to the monkey's movement. Darts are good against Rubber Bloons, but weak against Lead Bloons. Boomerang Assist boomerang weapons have a ninja fly behind Super Monkey Junior while throwing shurikens. Boomerangs are good against Ceramic Bloons, but weak against shields. Missile Assist missile weapons have a mortar-equipped plane fly behind Super Monkey Junior, shooting missiles in sets of two. Missiles are good against Lead Bloons, but weak against Black Bloons. Magic Assist magic weapons have a witch fly behind Super Monkey Junior while her phoenix shoots projectiles which bounce off the screen edges. Magic is good against Glass Bloons, but weak against Ceramic Bloons. Energy Assist energy weapons have a cyborg copy of the original Super Monkey fly behind Super Monkey Junior and shoot a solid laser beam. Energy is good against shields, but weak against Glass Bloons. Ice Assist ice weapons have an ice monkey fly behind Super Monkey Junior while shooting icicles which freeze Bloons, releasing four shards if they hit a frozen Bloon. Ice is good against Black Bloons, but weak against White Bloons. Storm Assist storm weapons have an archer fly behind Super Monkey Junior while shooting electrified arrows, which sometimes stun Bloons. Storm weapons are good against White Bloons, but weak against Rubber Bloons. Glue Assist glue weapons have a Jetpack-wearing Glue Gunner fly behind Super Monkey Junior while shooting rings of glue globs that slow Bloons. Glue has no strengths or weaknesses. Research Purchased using Blue Blops, research gives each attack from any attack type a chance to get a boost. Levelling up each research class raises these chances. Boosts There are two types of boosts - ordinary boosts and robot boosts. Ordinary boosts are obtained from ? Bloons, while robot boosts are obtained from Golden Bloons. Ordinary Robot All robots last for ten seconds before leaving. Robots will always appear in a pair, side-by-side in front of Super Monkey Junior. Powers You can obtain these from crates, which are sometimes dropped by Bloons, and bring them into stages. You may use two powers in each stage, including two of the same power. Bronze Powers *Blop Magnet: Draws nearby Blops towards you. With two Blop Magnets, the magnet's range is increased. *Super Shots: Your attacks become 50% larger. With two Super Shots powers, your attacks are twice as large. *Turbo Boost: Your attack speed rises by 50%. With two Turbo Boosts, your attack speed is doubled. *Sharp Shots: Your attacks have double pierce. With two Sharp Shots powers, your attacks have tripled pierce. *Cash Contribution: Gain extra Blops throughout the stage. With two Cash Contributions, you gain twice as many Blops. *Weather Forecast: Bloons cannot phase while close to you. With two Weather Forecasts, Phasing Bloons that enter your range lose their Phasing property. *Storm Shots: Each attack has a chance to stun Bloons. With two Storm Shots powers, your chance to stun Bloons is doubled. *Critical Attacks: When hit with the weapons they're weak to, Bloons take triple damage instead of double. With two Critical Attacks powers, weaknesses instead cause quadruple damage to Bloons. *Blue Source: Turns Red Blops into Blue Blops. With two Blue Sources, Blue Blops are worth 25% more. *Red Source: Turns Blue Blops into Red Blops. With two Red Sources, Red Blops are worth 25% more. *Light Pillar: Activated ability fires shockwaves to the left and right. With two Light Pillars, you can use the ability twice. *Summon Whirlwind: Activated ability blows all Bloons off-course. With two Summon Whirlwinds, you can use the ability twice. Silver Powers *Ring of Fire: Creates flames around the monkey, popping nearby Bloons. With two Rings of Fire, the area of effect is larger. *Tempest Tornado: Creates wind around the monkey, blowing nearby Bloons off-course. With two Tempest Tornados, the area of effect is larger. *Flame Shots: Each attack burns its target. With two Flame Shots powers, the burning effect is stronger. *Snow Shots: Each attack freezes its target. With two Snow Shots powers, Bloons are frozen for longer. *Sticky Shots: Each attack covers the target in glue. With two Sticky Shots powers, the glue is corrosive. *Neva Miss Targeting: Your shots will home in on Bloons. With two Neva Miss Targeting powers, the homing is stronger. *Reflective Shots: Your shots bounce off the screen edges. With two Reflective Shots powers, each shot can reflect twice. *Depleted Bloontonium: Removes the weaknesses of attacks. With two Depleted Bloontonium powers, weaknesses are turned into strengths. *Double Cash: Doubles the value of all Blops. With two Double Cash powers, the value of Blops is tripled. *Cripple MOAB: Mini-MOABs, MOABs, BFBs, ZOMGs and DDTs take double damage from all attacks. With two Cripple MOAB powers, they instead take triple damage. *Sun God: Activated ability releases flames to damage all Bloons. With two Sun God powers, you can use the ability twice. *Snap Freeze: Activated ability damages and freezes all Bloons. With two Snap Freeze powers, you can use the ability twice. Golden Powers *Explosive Shots: Each attack releases an explosion on impact. With two Explosive Shots powers, the explosions are larger. *Gold Source: Turns all Blops into Gold Blops. With two Gold Sources, Gold Blops are worth 25% more. *Lucky Charm: The chance of finding rarer powers raises substantially. With two Lucky Charms, the chance of finding rarer powers is even higher. *Parallel Dimension: A clone of the monkey mirrors his movement and uses the same attacks. With two Parallel Dimension powers, the clone can collect Blops. *Double Boost: ? Bloons and Gold Bloons give two Boosts each. With two Double Boost powers, these Bloons instead give three powers each. *Hidden Treasure: All Bloons are invisible, but give four times as many Blops. With two Hidden Treasure powers, Bloons give six times as many Blops. *Antimatter Void: Activated ability summons a black hole that pulls Bloons into it, causing heavy damage on contact. With two Antimatter Voids, you can use the ability twice. *Super Monkey Storm: Activated ability summons a gang of flying monkeys, destroying any Bloons that they touch. With two Super Monkey Storms, a second wave of flying monkeys comes in a few seconds after the first. Worlds Each world has 25 stages, with the last being reserved for a boss fight. Bloon Types Bosses See Also *Bloons Super Monkey 3/Achievements *Bloons Super Monkey 3/Appearances Category:Fanon Category:Bloons Category:Monkeys Category:Games Category:KirbiMiroir Games